


Defying the norm

by LadyNahimana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gemshipping, M/M, Yu-Gi-Oh!/Ai no Kusabi crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNahimana/pseuds/LadyNahimana
Summary: Who ever said having a pet was easy? Even one so obedient and eager to please like Bakura’s new one was bound to be trouble for him. But was that really a bad thing? Maybe sometimes trouble will lead the way into a new future. A future not so dark and grim or dictated by society.Defying the norms binding him, Bakura will get what he wants, no matter the price to pay.(Not related to "Present")





	Defying the norm

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got something done for my crossover idea I talked about months ago on my tumblr.  
> Link: https://ladynahimana.tumblr.com/post/176132883867/yu-gi-ohai-no-kusabi-crossover-au-idea
> 
> This fic is not related to the one my sister wrote for me using some of my ideas.
> 
> Well, this work is mostly just smut, because that is all I can write. Seriously. Also not beta-read. I hope you enjoy.

Area 3, Osiris Park, a large convention center complex with exhibition pavilions all over the place. The new pet auction had just started there and people were busy bidding or staring at the new pets, adolescent humans whose sole purposes were to entertain the rich and to be used for breeding with other pets.

This time, the pet auction featured products from the Academy, a place where highly valuable pets are bred and ingrained with the right behavior. The starting prices for these pets were ten times as high as for the usual pets being auctioned here.

Among the rich people to be able to afford these high class pedigreed pets where two of the Bronze.

The Bronze, the elite of the elite, were created by the artificial being Horakthy, which ruled over the planet Illusion. Their skin was of a tanned color, which was unobtainable through normal means in this environment. Though they could still be considered human, their bodies were more advanced in many aspects. Their strength, reflexes and stamina surpassed those of normal humans by far. Trying to overpower a Bronze was a fruitless endeavor.

„Will you finally tell me, why you brought me here? You know, I don’t care for keeping a pet around anymore. It’s just a hassle all the time“, Bakura said with an annoyed voice.

Atem sighed and after a pause answered: „I know you think that way. But I also know you’re breaking the convention with that. And yes, I know you don’t care about that, either. But I think the new line I created for the Academy will be to your liking. You should definitely take a look.“

As a biochemist, Atem worked for the Academy and created extremely rare and custom-made pets. It was a passion for him to defy nature and bring forth things that where thought unimaginable before.

„You can’t let it rest, can you? I’m fed up with all these rules and conventions. And now you even go so far as to drag me here to look at your new boring creations“, Bakura spat and started to walk to the exit.

Bakura rejecting to get a pet was starting to turn into a little scandal in Ra Tower, the home of the elite. Why was he so difficult all the time? The pets were a status symbol for the elite and for Bakura, as a Bronze, to have none, was just inconceivable.

„You know… I think you should really stay. You remember, how you couldn’t stop teasing me with Yugi’s appearance, right? What if I told you, you inspired my new line?“, Atem called after him and smirked when Bakura stopped in his tracks.

‚That son of a bitch’, Bakura thought and swirled around, a furious glare on his face.

Yugi was Atem’s current custom-made pet and had almost the same ridiculous hair and the only real difference between the two was the skin tone and that Yugi was even shorter than his small master. Such a narcissistic display, of course Bakura had teased him about it. But for Atem to execute such a revenge.

„What’s with that look? Afraid, you will like it? Or maybe that someone else will? Maybe I should get myself a little Bakura“, Atem teased and turned towards the stage, his new creation should be the next to be revealed. He knew he had Bakura right where he wanted him. Bakura wouldn’t leave now. Atem hated to resort to such methods, but the other Bronze at Ra Tower made it clear that something needed to be done and Bakura left him no other choice.

He heard a growl behind him and then foot steps until Bakura was beside him again.

They stood there for a little while until the next product was announced by the booming voice of the auctioneer: „And now it is my pleasure to present to you the new line of the Academy: Necrofear. Their special trait are their white hair. Also the males are able to bear children. If that isn’t special, I don’t know what is.“

Bakura whipped his head around to Atem, giving him an incredulous look.

„What can I say? I wanted to try something new“, Atem answered without taking his eyes off the stage. While he said it, his creations were brought onto the platform. A male and a female.

Bakura’s eyes followed his and landed upon the white-haired creatures. His throat suddenly felt really dry and he needed to swallow. Without shame, as to be expected from Academy products, the naked pair stood there on display. Bakura couldn’t take his eyes off them, especially the male. The pet had the white hair, yes, but the similarity wasn’t as striking as he had feared after Atem’s words. He had the feeling, that bastard had just wanted to goad him. But still, there was something about it that Bakura couldn’t put a finger on.

„And? What do you say? Have you changed your mind and come to your senses?“, Atem inquired, but Bakura didn’t seem to have heard him.

The bidding for the male started with a ridiculous high sum and hand after hand lifted into the air, raising it even higher. When Bakura’s own hand rose, Atem knew the answer.

 

~*~

 

„This will be your new home from now on, pet“, Bakura said nonchalantly as he entered his chambers in Ra Tower, his new pet in tow.

Said pet just stood there in a pair of briefs, eying his surrounding environment silently.

„Welcome home, master“, Sho, his Furniture, greeted him with a low bow. When straightening again, Sho’s eyes fell onto the pet and stated relieved: „I see your trip to Osiris Park was a success.“

Of course Sho would be pleased, as a Furniture - a human, who lost all their human rights and are treated like living furniture - , his main purpose was to take care of the master’s pet. They would go for a walk with the pet, keep their physical and mental health in check and report any occurring incidents to its master. Without this purpose to fulfill, there always was the fear of disposal in any Furniture.

„Should I take it from here?“, Sho inquired and then proceeded to eye the pet some more.

Bakura hesitated. With all the previous pets he had gladly given it into the care of his Furniture, not wanting to invest any time in its training or education. But this time, it was different. The pet was somehow different. Something about it compelled Bakura to it.

„No need for that. Yet“, Bakura answered, while glancing at his new acquirement, „For now, I will see to him myself.“

The pet noticed the attention and glanced back.

„As you wish, master“, Sho said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

„Come“, Bakura ordered the pet and made his way to its new room with the pet following right behind him.

Bakura gestured to the bed for the pet to sit down there, which he obediently did.

„What’s your name?“, Bakura asked, while he himself reclined into the chair in the corner.

„Ryo“, the pet voiced meekly.

„Ryo…“, Bakura tested the name on his tongue, „As good as any I suppose. You’re from the Academy, so you already know what is expected of you, right?“

The boy nodded and answered in the same beat: „Yes, master.“

„That’s good. I want to get this whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible, so you will be attending the coming-out party that’s in a few days.“

Normally, a newcomer pet would be brought to a coming-out party two weeks after their arrival at Ra Tower to be officially introduced to the public. During these two weeks the pet would have the time to get acclimated to their new home. Also, they were trained to behave properly and be educated in the art of masturbation.

„Yes, master“, Ryo replied again.

„And stop calling me ‚master’. That is really flattering and all, but I give crap about that. Call me ‚Bakura‘. When someone asks you, whose pet you are, tell them you belong to Bakura. Say my name in front of them like you want to kiss the dirt I walk on“, Bakura ordered, “And now strip. Show me how fast you can get yourself off.“

„Yes, Bakura“, Ryo said and stumbled eagerly to his feet, the will to please ingrained into him. He dropped his briefs and lay quickly down on the bed. He spread his legs so his master could see everything, when he began touching his dick.

„You’re one eager pet, aren’t you?“, Bakura commented as he watching his pet’s dick slowly coming to live, „So, tell me. What do you think floats more your boat? Fucking a pussy or getting your ass fucked?“

For a moment Ryo lost the slow rhythm he had set. The question surprised him and he didn’t have an answer. „I don’t know, m- Bakura. I have never thought about that.“

This got Bakura even more curious. Knowing of his pet’s special quality, he would need to decide, what role he would his pet play during the sex parties. Ryo’s ability as a male to bear children made him highly valuable, when pairing him with other males, normally making the decision clear. The only problem was that Bakura didn’t care for the value of his pets or his social status. He just wanted to get the other Bronze off his back and maybe enjoy watching his pet have sex.

„Then what are you imagining when masturbating?“, Bakura inquired.

Ryo closed his eyes and quickened his pace. „Nothing, really. I just focus on the feeling while rubbing.“

Bakura got up from his chair and sighed: „That won’t do. You will embarrass me on the coming-out party, if you fumble around like right now without knowing what you really like. Maybe I should have let Sho really deal with this.“

These words made Ryo feel really guilty, having displeased his master. „I’m sorry“, he apologized, while ducking his head, eyes still closed.

Bakura made his way to one of the bedside table and opened one of the drawers. It was still full with the favorite toys of his previous pet, a female, but those weren’t what he was looking for right now. He rummaged in it until he found a bottle of lube, having by then caught his pet’s attention, who was now looking at him with curious eyes.

Bakura threw the half-full bottle on the bed: „Here, coat your fingers with this and then fuck your ass with them.“

„Yes“, Ryo said quickly and hurriedly applied the substance onto his nimble limbs. He spread his legs even wider apart, before inserting the first finger, while his master took his seat again.

This eagerness from a virgin was something Bakura wasn’t used to. Ryo was his first pet from the Academy and they really seemed to be worth their money.

A bit of pain spiked up in Ryo when he started pushing his finger inside, but he kept going, stifling the whimpering noises trying to escape his throat. He stroked his cock with vigor to not lose the pleasure he had felt until this point. Once it was completely inside, he felt relieved and let himself adjust to the feeling. He could see his master watching him intently through his spread legs and a warm feeling crept up his chest. Was he allowed to find his master attractive? Because he definitely was with that handsome face and all those muscles visible, even through that white tailored suit. And those lilac eyes watching him made Ryo feel all sorts of things.

„I can practically see you thinking. Have you finally found something that turns you on?“, Bakura asked, his voice cutting through the silence and throwing Ryo out of his thoughts.

For a moment, Ryo didn’t know what to answer. He couldn’t jerk off to the thought of his master. That wasn’t proper. But… no one needed to know, right? It would be his little secret. „Yes“, Ryo answered and without further ado started fucking himself with his finger, the pain gone by now. He didn’t take his eyes off his master, whose focus was now on his asshole. Soon, the uncomfortable feeling of having his hole penetrated gave way to pleasure and Ryo let out huffy little moans. He slipped another finger inside and moaned loudly this time as he stroked his cock to full-bloom. Finally, pre-cum started to leak out from its tip and Ryou collected and used it to smoothen his strokes.

„That’s the spirit. Fuck yourself good and hard. I want you to the give the audience at the coming-out party the best performance they have ever seen“, Bakura said and Ryo strived to obey, pushing his fingers in as far as they would go, again and again.

Then suddenly, Ryo felt himself getting wet inside, making his insides slick. This was a new experience for him, but he welcomed it and pushed a third limb in. It went in easily and Ryo moaned with the sensation of being filled even further. He vigorously fucked himself, his legs twitching helplessly in the air, while his hips tried to get him pierced even more.

Bakura felt himself getting speechless by the display before him. He had watched all his previous pets being instructed by his Furniture, but none had been in a league with this one. When would this pet stop to amaze him? Being so deep in thought, Bakura had almost missed his pet finally coming.

Ryo practically screamed when his dick began spurting cum. He pumped it, until nothing wanted to come out anymore. That was also, when he stopped fucking himself and removed his fingers. The substance inside him leaking out.

Mesmerized by his pets blissed-out expression, it took Bakura a moment to notice the stuff leaking out of Ryo’s now gaping hole.

„What’s that?“, he asked, while getting up to inspect it. He swiped some of the bedding, careful not to touch his pet’s sensitive hole.

After realizing what his master was talking about, the exhausted Ryo murmured: „I don’t know.“

Bakura smeared the substance around on his fingers and suddenly started to laugh: „That sick bastard. First the pregnancy and now self-lubrication. That guy has too much free-time, but still not as bad as that Futanari line.“

„I have self-lubrication?“, Ryo mumbled, feeling himself drifting off to sleep.

Looked at his pet, how it tried to stay awake, Bakura replied: „Yes. And now go to sleep. You did well today, I’m pleased.“

With a smile on his face at the praise, Ryo fell into a deep slumber.

Bakura reclined back into his chair and watched the sleeping form for a while. Ryo was beautiful, wasn’t he? His beautiful pet.

~*~

The next day, Sho made a stroll with Ryo through Ra Tower. The leash connected to the collar Ryo had gotten this morning wasn’t long enough for him to explore properly.

Ryo had to live with that for now. Until their coming-out party pets would wear a collar, which then would be replaced by a pet ring. The pet ring had their ID engraved in it and while wearing it, the pet was free to roam in Ra.

„We’re going to the salon now“, Sho announced while they were in the Ra Garden, „I will leave you there for an hour, so you can talk a bit with the other pets.“

Ryo averted his eyes from the little flowers he had been staring at and nodded.

They made their way to the Pet Salon and Sho removed the leash, before two guards accompanied Ryo inside and then left again. The salon was well-visited, Ryo noticed immediately after entering. During his stroll, he had seen quite a few pets wandering around, but not as many as here.

„Oh, you must be Lord Bakura’s new pet“, a female pet with red hair on a nearby lounge stated. Another female pet, with brown hair, was sitting beside her and eyed him curiously.

„Yes“, Ryo replied curtly and moved closer to them.

„You must be something special then. He hasn’t had a pet in a long time or so I’ve heard“, the girl continued.

„You’re manufactured by the Academy, right?“, the other girl stated more than asked, squealing, „I hope they pair me with you. That will definitely raise my value.“

Ryo didn’t know what to answer to that, but the red-haired girl saved him: „He’s new here and all you can think about is mating.“

„But isn’t that all we are for? I need to think ahead. I may be still young, but my master will eventually replace me. Better he resales me at an auction then sending me into one of Obelisk’s harems“, the other defended.

Hearing that kind of talk made Ryo’s heart heavy. He knew of his future, but he didn’t want to think about it. Bakura would throw him away, he knew that, but it’s not like he could do anything about it. He would grow old and his master would lose interest. That was the fate of every pet.

„Hey, don’t make such a long face. You’re an Academy pet, you won’t end up as a fuck toy in a brothel“, the redhead tried to cheer him up.

„Yes“, Ryo said and tried to smile, but failed miserably, „I will go to the bar now.“ Somewhat hastily he escaped to the bar and ordered himself a drink. How can they talk so freely about being dumped? He somehow felt the need now to be near Bakura, to assure himself that his master wasn’t about to dispose of him.

His drink came and he sipped it, while watching the other pets, not being in the mood anymore to talk to any of them. They were all dressed in fine half-transparent clothing and jewelry. Ryo himself was similarly dressed, but no pet ring yet, instead he needed to wear the collar around his neck. During his stroll with Sho he had seen other pets on leashes, so he hoped, he wouldn’t be the only pet at the coming-out party. He didn’t mind to pleasure himself in front of others, but being with others in the same situation made him feel more comfortable.

For Ryo it felt like a painfully long time until Sho came to collect him again. Once back home in his room, Ryo relieved himself of his clothing. It was common practice for a pet to be kept naked in their rooms during their first month to drive home their new position and eradicate any bashfulness they may have left.

Ryo sat on the bed and started playing with himself a bit. He spit into his hand and started stroking his limb dick. It wasn’t the same as yesterday, Ryo noted, now that his master wasn’t here to watch him. He had trouble getting hard, so he closed his eyes and imagined Bakura watching him. His hand got faster and he felt himself slowly stiffen. Ryo wanted to try out, if his hole would lubricate itself, when he aroused himself enough. His master had seemed really pleased when finding out. It would make penetration much easier and after yesterday Ryo knew he wanted to get his asshole fucked. It had felt so good and just thinking about it made Ryo more aroused.

~*~

Bakura was lounging on one of the sofas in the lounge, head back and eyes closed, when Atem neared him.

„What do you want?“, Bakura snapped without changing his posture in any way.

„Just wanted to hear you say, how satisfied you are with your new pet“, Atem answered and leaned against the table, his short height allowing that.

That got Bakura to look at him. „He’s okay. An eager little pet. Does everything I say with pleasure“, Bakura replied nonchalantly. He would never steep so low as to tell Atem how utterly pleased he was with Ryo. That guy got too much confidence as it was.

Atem grinned. That fucker could see right through him, couldn’t he? „Don’t get too caught up with a pet or else you won’t get your work done“, Atem said with an even wider grin and left.

First, he practically pulled Bakura to that pet auction and now tells him to not get too caught up. Bakura hadn’t wanted to have a new pet in the first place. Speaking of said pet made Bakura want to check up on him. He tapped on his wrist device and a holoscreen popped up, showing the pet’s room and Ryo finger-fucking himself in it. That made Bakura grin. An eager little pet, indeed.

Bakura made the screen disappear again and stood up. Time to get some work done now.

~*~

Ryo panted as he laid in the same position as yesterday, spearing himself on three fingers. The self-lubrication had worked and he had worked himself open without using the bottle of lube. But Ryo was still not ready to cum. First, he needed to get deeper inside, but it just wouldn’t work in this position. He slipped his fingers out and flipped onto his stomach, spreading his legs wide again. He pushed inside again and got deeper, which elicited another lustful noise from him. His hips started moving on their own accord and lead to his cock rubbing against the bedding.

„Bakura“, Ryo moaned after a particularly hard thrust and immediately stopped in his tracks, too shocked. Why had he moaned his master’s name? He hadn’t thought of anything other than his fingers penetrating him. This wasn’t good. This was quickly getting out of control and now he couldn’t stop imagining, how it would feel to be plunged by him. But that was ridiculous. Bakura was his master and he hadn’t even been affected in the least by Ryo’s display yesterday. There was no way Ryo would get fucked by anyone other than the pets his master chose for him. Still, he wished for it to be different.

All this rationality couldn’t stop him from wanting and imagining his master behind him as he continued to fuck himself. He resumed stroking his dick as his master’s name came over his lips again and again. How big was his master’s cock? Would he fill him good? Just thinking about was the final straw to make Ryo come, making a mess of the sheets.

Coming down from his high, Ryo felt ashamed of involving his master in his fantasies to this extent. He curled into a ball and fell asleep.

~*~

When Bakura returned home, Sho was immediately there to greet him. He handed him his jacket and made his way to his pet’s room. Ryo was sleeping on the bed, which was a mess. No wonder after playing so much today.

Again, Bakura was in awe by his pet’s beauty in its blissed-out state. Atem was right, not that he would tell him that. If he wasn’t careful, he would get to be more than just smitten by his pet. Still, he felt the unbearable need to touch his pet. He had never done that before, not with any of his pets. Had never felt the need to do so.

Slowly, he moved his hand closer to his pet’s beautiful white hair. He was just about to touch it, when he heard Ryo mumble his name, making his arm jerk back. A moment later, Ryo’s brown-red eyes fluttered open and he smiled upon seeing his master.

„Did you have fun today?“, Bakura asked, trying to not be affected by that beautiful smile.

„Yes, Bakura“, Ryo answered, the smile getting even brighter. He let himself roll onto his back and opened his legs for his master to be able to see the mess he made of himself more clearly.

Bakura let his eyes wander over the display. The next coming-out party was in two days and if Ryo continued like this, he wouldn’t even need the spiked drinks they were given there. The aphrodisiac in it invading their system and making them horny and eager to pursue their pleasure. Bakura wondered, if Ryo even could get any eagerer.

„Are you proud of me?“, Ryo asked, wanting to hear his master praise him again.

The question didn’t surprise Bakura. It was natural for a pet to seek praise, it fueled them. „My eager little Ryo, of course I am“, Bakura replied, practically seeing how his pet sucked up the praising words like a sponge. It wasn’t a lie, though. He was so very proud of his pet.

He would do it now, he decided. Again, he let his hand move to his pet’s head, spouting that beautiful hair. But this time, he touched it and started petting his precious pet.

A blush began to creep on Ryo’s cheeks at Bakura showing him affection. There it was again, that fuzzy feeling inside him. That feeling only his master evoked in him.

„I will instruct Sho to clean this mess and then get some more sleep“, Bakura announced and forced his hand away from his pet. Ryo voiced his affirmation and Bakura left the room in a fast pace, his hand quivering a little.

~*~

The time for the coming-out party has come. Dressed only in his briefs and his collar, Ryo made his way to party together with his master, who looked gorgeous as always. It was the first time for Ryo to be lead on the leash by his master and it felt so different than with Sho. In a good way, a really good way.

There were a lot of people at the party. Ryo had never seen so many Bronze in one place. He immediately spotted Lord Atem, not only because of his unique appearance, but because he had seen him often during his time at the Academy. All of them wore white clothes like his master, making them stand out more than their skin tone.

„Ryo“, his master called and he immediately looked at him, focusing all attention on him now.

Bakura touched the collar and removed it, being careful not to come into contact with his pet’s skin, its hair tickling his own skin being enough already. He couldn’t allow for another slip, not today. This was important.

He put the collar and leash away and got a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and explained: „This is your pet ring.“

Inside was a small necklace consisting of a ring with five thongs attached to it. It reminded Ryo of a dream catcher. He watched with awe as his master put it carefully around his neck.

„So this is your new pet. Looks like a cute creampuff“, an obnoxious voice interrupted the moment.

„Yarik“, was all Bakura said, before turning to the other Bronze.

„I heard he’s a really special snowflake. How about letting my pet fuck him and knock him up first?“, Yarik laughed.

Bakura snorted, laughed and turned back to Ryo, saying to him: „Go to the area, where the other pets are and get yourself a drink.“

Ryo nervously did as he was told, Lord Yarik making him really uncomfortable with both his words and his presence.

„Really? Ignoring me? That’s really not nice of you, Bakura“, Yarik laughed more darkly.

„Talk about my pet like that again and you’re going to regret it“, Bakura replied, his stare as cold as ice, when he looked at the other again.

„Woah, woah. Why so defensive? Like when have you ever cared? I remember that last bitch pet of yours. How my pet fucked her virgin pussy like a stallion“, Yarik said. He watched Ryo again and licked his lips, when he saw Ryo taking a sip from his drink.

„Maybe I just have enough of your foul mouth“, Bakura answered as calmly as he could. Inside he was almost seething. Without another word he made his way to his seat. Ryo wasn’t a freak show for Yarik to enjoy and in no way was he letting Yarik’s pet mate his own. The thought of Ryo mating anyone made his stomach churn.

The invisible barrier, that locked the pets up during the show, was erected. It was only a matter of a few minutes now until the aphrodisiac in the drinks would take effect. Bakura watched closely as his pet started to feel the influence. Its face sported confusion as a bulge started to form itself in his underwear.

Ryo looked at the other pets and noticed they were having the same issues as him. He then looked at his master, his calm face being enough of an answer to know this was all part of the coming-out party. There had been something in the drinks and now they all were drugged.

The first succumbed to the effects, taking off their underwear and exposing their private parts. Feeling it getting too much, already being slick inside, and not wanting to disappoint Bakura, Ryo did the same.

In the span of barely a minute the female pets were playing with their nipples and vaginas, the males with their dicks and balls, except Ryo. Bakura’s pet was fingering his asshole, drawing the attention of the audience.

Ryo noticed the stares, but the only pair of eyes he was interested in were those of his master. This show he was giving was for Bakura. He had his legs spread wide as he fucked himself. Soon it wasn’t enough anymore to sate his lust and he resorted to a different position. On his hands and knees he couldn’t see his master anymore, but that was okay as long as his master got a good view.

Bakura suddenly felt heat rising inside him as Ryo changes position and started playing with his loose entrance, smearing the wetness around, before entering again. He hadn’t taught him that and it shouldn’t affect him in this way. As a Bronze he was above primal urges. Or he should be. Ryo was doing things to him, no one before had ever accomplished. He felt his cock stirring as he watched his pet reigning in his lust. This was bad, but his pet’s shameless display would continue for another while. The aphrodisiac stayed in a pet’s system for hours, forcing them to pleasure themselves until total exhaustion.

He averted his eyes, sipping his drink and concentrated on the other pets. It didn’t take long until his pet moaned loudly and he couldn’t help his eyes flicking back to it. Judging by the shudder running through Ryo he had found his prostate. Fuck. His eyes were now glued to his pet massaging his prostate and soon coming just from that.

„ _That felt amazing_ “, Ryo thought. He hadn’t touched his dick just once and had come from hitting that spot inside him alone. Coming down a bit, he noticed he was still rock-hard. He touched his raging heat and moaned full of need. It wasn’t over yet and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be for a while. He pushed in again and this time also stroked his dick.

Bakura tried to ignore the people muttering at the tables, talking about Ryo’s performance. Maybe he shouldn’t have told his pet to excel at the party. But who could have foreseen this? Sexual needs should have been driven out of his advanced body. This was all Atem’s fault. Hadn’t he hauled him to that auction, he would have never bought Ryo and wouldn’t be in this situation now. If that bastard noticed Bakura’s current state, he would never cease to gloat about it. That couldn’t happen.

For Bakura it felt like an eternity until Ryo’s and the other pets’ bodies succumbed to fatigue, trying and failing to keep his eyes off his pet. Now the part of the party came where the pets’ exhausted bodies would be examined closely by the audience to still their curiosity. The virtual displays popped up at the tables of the elite, showing the private parts of the pets up close. There was no need to enter the now accessible area, but Bakura jumped to his feet and quickly collected his passed out pet in his arms, ignoring the muttering and protests as he left.

~*~

Carefully, Bakura lay his asleep pet on its bed. He then sat down and brushed his hand through his pet’s hair. His hard-on was clearly visible through his pants. He tried to ignore it, which only worked for so long. No one could see him like this, but Ryo was out like a lamp, so he started fondling his erection through his clothes. Having to indulge in this was degrading, but it didn’t stop him from feeling pleasure.

Soon, he freed his cock from its confinement, stroking it leisurely and bathing in the feeling. He turned his attention back to his pet, the source of his carnal desire, beginning to touch its sweaty chest. He suppressed the urge to touch Ryo in more intimate places, wanting him awake, when he ever did so.

After a while, Bakura made use of the lube, coating his hard cock with it. He started pumping again, this time harder and faster, letting go of his pet to use both hands. He began panting as his lust reached new heights. Thinking about his pet’s show today finally got him off, biting his lip to suppress a moan and ruining his cloth with his cum.

It took a while for Bakura to come down again and when he did, fixed himself quickly and left for his private chamber. He needed a shower and a change of clothes.

~*~

Finally being able to roam free, Ryo visited the Ra Gardens on his own the next day. He was still a bit exhausted from the party and couldn’t remember how he got back. He sat on one of the benches and enjoyed the bit of nature Ra had to offer, while absentmindedly touching his pet ring.

„Are you liking it?“, a voice Ryo immediately recognized asked.

He looked up and saw his master standing only a few feet away. Following Bakura’s gaze, Ryo got what he was referring to. „Yes, Bakura“, he answered and smiled at the jewelry.

His master sat down next to him, relaxing his arms on the back of the bench, and Ryo didn’t know what to do with himself, trying not to fidget.

„You impressed me yesterday, Ryo“, Bakura said after a few seconds.

A blush crept on Ryo’s face and he didn’t look at his master as he replied: „Thank you. I did my best.“ He would have needed to be deaf to overhear the whispering and talking during his walk today. Everyone he had passed by had commented on his shameless performance at the coming-out party when they saw him. It made him uncomfortable, even though he shouldn’t feel like that. He was a pet and this was his purpose.

He suddenly felt a hand on his head. His master petted him and Ryo felt his heart swell. „Tonight I will introduce you to some toys. You will like it. Wait for me in your room by then. I still have some work to do“, Bakura said and got up, „See you later, my precious pet.“

Ryo could just stare as his master left. Bakura had called him his precious pet and it had made his blush even worse. He wouldn’t disappoint him.

~*~

Evening came and Ryo waited longingly for his master to come home. He had already seen the sex toys in the drawer, but never touched them, just looking and wondering what some are for.

After a few more minutes of waiting the door finally slid open and Bakura entered the room. „Tomorrow is the next sex party and we are going there, but first you need to be prepped some more“, he told Ryo, whose heart made a small flip at the prospect.

So Ryo would finally be mated. Who had his master chosen for him? He didn’t dare to ask, since none of the candidates could possibly compare to the person he really wanted.

„We’re going to start with a small one“, Bakura explained as he rummaged in the drawer and pulled out a small vibrator.

Without having to be told, Ryo laid down on his back, spreading his legs wide, while his master lubed up the toy. It confused him as to why his master would do it himself and he now waited for the toy to be handed to him, but it never happened. Instead, Bakura climbed onto the bed between his legs and pushed the toy slowly inside.

Ryo gave a surprised yelp and tried not to squirm as the toy invaded his insides more and more. He gave up his effort, when the toy came to life inside him.

„Yes, don’t hide your pleasure. Tell me, when you’re ready for something bigger“, Bakura instructed and watched the need rise in his pet.

It didn’t take long for the vibrator to get Ryo hard and wet. „B-Bakura… more“, Ryo moaned and fought against the need to touch himself. His master grinned and got up to get a bigger toy, again squirting lube on it. He then proceeded to remove the current one, turning it off, after retaking his place on the bed. Ryo saw and felt the decently sized toy pushing inside him, panting as he adjusted to the girth.

This time, Bakura didn’t turn the vibrator on, instead he used his hand to move it in and out of his pet. „Does it feel good, my pet?“, he asked as he watched hungrily how his pet practically sucked up the object.

Ryo could only nod, his throat too constricted to even let a single word escape as he watched his master fuck him with a phallus-shaped toy.

„And how does this feel?“, Bakura inquired as he started hitting his pet’s prostate with every thrust, turning Ryo into a moaning mess out of jelly.

Bakura was getting hard again, but he didn’t care. He wanted to pursue his desire and felt his pet was ready as both its cock and hole were oozing juices. He grabbed the biggest vibrator from the drawer and after slicking it up, replaced the toys. It took a moment for the big object to go in completely, stuffing his pet full.

„ _So full_ “, Ryo thought and wondered, if his master was this big, too. He was so close, his dick twitching and dripping pre-cum.

„On your stomach“, Bakura ordered, his pet struggling a bit to get his body to work properly.

Once done, Ryo felt his master’s body weighting down on him and the toy inside him vibrating. „Bakura“, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, the position they were in and the close proximity just too much. He started jerking his hips, rubbing his needy dick on the mattress.

„Come“, Bakura whispered into his ear and immediately his pet shot its load and screamed in pleasure. He turned off the toy, but left it nestled inside his exhausted pet as he stood up from the bed. „Rest now. Tomorrow’s a big day“, he gave another order and left, needing to take care of the bulge inside his pants.

~*~

They arrived at the party and Ryo was really nervous. Last night was still vivid in his mind and the confusion over his master’s behavior just wouldn’t leave. In addition, he had trouble walking correctly. Bakura had given him an anal plug this morning to keep his hole stretched for the mating that would commence any minute now.

Ryo scanned the room for his potential mate. There were a few pets he had already met and spoken to, but he didn’t want to have sex with any of them. „ _Stop it, Ryo_ “, he thought to himself, „ _You’re a pet. You can’t choose who you are mating. You live solely to obey your master._ “

„Hey, Ryo“, his master called beside him and Ryo’s head snapped to him, „Don’t zone-out on me now. Many pets get performance issues on their first sex party and I do hope you’re not one of them or else I will have to punish you.“

„I’m sorry“, Ryo apologized and bowed He didn’t want to be a disgrace to his master.

„Wait by the other pets until it starts“, Bakura instructed and made his way over to the sitting area.

„I haven’t heard who’s going to be the mating partner for your pet“, Atem stated as Bakura sat down.

„Yeah, does he want to give us another solo number?“, Marik joked, „Not that I would mind.“

„You’ll see“, was all Bakura said with a grin as he watched Ryo looking so lost among the other pets. His pet had idea what he had in store for him.

When Atem announced the start of the mating, the pets got in pairs of two on the cushioned floor, removing their little clothing and making out.

Ryo looked helplessly at his master, having not found his partner and saw him removing his jacket and coming over.

„Where is my partner?“, Ryo asked confused.

„Right here“, Bakura answered in a low voice and pulled him against his body and his heated crotch, „Can you feel it? This is all because of you… Take responsibility.“

Before Ryo could muster a response, his lips were sealed by another pair. Any thought left him as the man he desired kissed him.

Bakura let them carefully sank to the floor, ignoring the wild chatting and shouts of insult from the elite. All he cared for was to make Ryo his in a different way. He broke the kiss and took the time to admire his beautiful pet laying under him, his white hair splayed everywhere over the cushions. He then proceeded to remove the briefs and toy and opened his own pants to free the cock imprisoned there.

Ryo’s throat suddenly felt dry and he needed to swallow as he saw his master’s hard cock, answering his previous question as to whether he was as big as the vibrator sufficiently.

„Here I come“, was all the warning Ryo got, before the thick flesh was pushed into his already prepped asshole, making them both groan.

This was Bakura’s first time, too, and he was amazed by the tightness encompassing him, not a single feeling coming to his mind that could compare to this. He had watched matings like a million times, but he never would have thought to one day be doing it himself. He started moving, rocking into his pet with more and more speed.

Ryo was flooded with pleasure and spilling a litany of moans as his master fucked him, his cock soon standing proudly. He slung his legs around Bakura’s waist, trying to urge him deeper, trying to get him to touch that spot inside him.

„Eager as always“, Bakura chuckled and with a hard thrust hit his pet’s prostate, making him howl and himself groan as the slick entrance suddenly tightened.

After that, it didn’t take long for both to come, Ryo first and his master a few thrusts later, filling him to the brim with cum

Bakura calmed his breathing and forced himself to pull out. After he put himself away again, he used the plug to stop the sperm from spilling out of his pet, making it yelp.

„Bakura“, a voice called loudly from behind him and he turned his head, seeing Kaiba standing there, „A word. In my office. Now.“

„ _Not wanting to make the scandal even bigger, huh?_ “, Bakura thought and huffed. He pulled himself to his feet and then Ryo, supporting him or else his weak legs would gave way.

~*~

„You know this is a scandal. I can’t let this be unpunished. What were you thinking?“, Kaiba said, angrily slammed his hands on his desk.

„What makes you think I was thinking at all?“, Bakura joked with a grin.

The other’s expression darkened and he growled: „So this is a joke to you? You know Horakthy won’t be overjoyed by you breaking the rules.“

„ Guess what, Kaiba. I don’t care. I shit on the rules“, Bakura spat.

„You really want to sacrificing everything? Because of a mere pet?“, Kaiba ranted loudly, almost screaming, and pointed to Ryo, „You’re going to outlive him by far.“

„As I said, I don’t care“, Bakura replied sternly, crossing his arms.

„If that’s the case, your punishment will be banishment“, Kaiba said, awfully calm this time as he rounded the table. In the blink of an eye a saber out of light appeared in his hand and he aimed it at Bakura’s face lightning-fast, slicing the skin around his right eye open.

Ryo screamed and wanted to put himself between his master and Lord Kaiba, but was stopped by Bakura yelling: „Stay back, Ryo.“

Bakura held the wound, blood smearing onto his hand, as Kaiba declared: „From this moment on you are no longer a Bronze. You are a traitor. But… I won’t just let you go. You will still work for me as my right hand for the Domino Syndicate.“

The other scoffed: „Fine. But Ryo and I are leaving Ra now.“

„Do what you want as long as you do your job“, Kaiba said with a scoff of his own.

~*~

It’s been a week since the banishment and Bakura and Ryo were slowly adjusting to their life in Obelisk, still as master and pet. Just because his master lost his status didn’t mean for Ryo’s pet registration to get nullified. But he didn’t mind for his lover to also be his master. That way he wouldn’t need to adjust so much.

They had just finished another bout of sex and Ryo was really exhausted like always, his master’s stamina being almost otherworldly. He felt Bakura’s love seed squishing inside him and wondered, if he was finally getting pregnant now. While he thought about it, he stroked absentmindedly over his belly.

You’re doing it again“, Bakura mumbled next to him without opening his eyes.

„Huh?“, Ryo inquired and turned to look at him.

„Touching your belly“, his master clarified, this time looking at him, a stern expression on his face, „You can’t get pregnant by me. I’m sterilized like all Bronze. Well, not that I am one of them anymore.“

„Oh“, was all Ryo could muster as he processed the new information. It wasn’t like he was eager for a baby. It was just that he had thought that his master wanted to get him pregnant with how often they did it and how long. And this ability was what made Ryo so special and valuable, wasn’t it?

„Are you disappointed?“, Bakura asked and immediately his pet shook its head vehemently.

„I’m not“, Ryo said and smiled. How could he be disappointed? It only meant his master didn’t want him for his ability. He wanted him for who he was. „I love you, Bakura“, he confessed and kissed his lover passionately.


End file.
